halofandomcom_it-20200215-history
Discussione:Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary
Ragazzi un mio amico che ha delle "conscenze" mi ha fatto vedere un album di immagini di halo anniversary ... è veramente bello : in più non è propio uguale ad halo reach , infatti anche se il motore grafico è lo stesso hanno messo dei nemici nuovi , altri gradi , poi hanno creato anche i flood che adesso sono "stupendi" .Poi hanno messo le classi che prima non c'erano in halo reach tipo gli elite maggiori , che in pratica sono come i soldati ma hanno l'armatura rossa, poi hanno messo degli altri elite che presumo siano elite del concilio perche hanno gli stessi colori degli ultra di halo reach ed hanno il copricapo un po' più grande ( ma giusto un po' perche quelli "vecchi" sembravano figli di un elite e un triceratopo) ... poi hanno messo le sentinelle (tutte nuove) poi anche Spark è cambiato un sacco e adesso la sua forma ricorda quella di 686 ebullient prism ... poi hanno messo le armi che c'erano in halo reach : lo stesso fucile MA-ICWS , la pistola M6 il DMR ecc. Poi anche le ambientazioni sono bellissime infatti sono all'aperto con quella sensazione di " cielo sulla testa" che c'è in halo reach ... Davvero sono rimasto a bocca aperta , mi dispiace solo che non le ho io sennò le scannerizzavo e le mandavo chiunque di voi le avesse volute .... Carter-A258 18:35, lug 1, 2011 (UTC) dipende se parli di multiplayer o di single player. il dmr ad esempio c'è, ma in campagna non può esserci perchè il motore su cui gira è quello di halo ce: non c'è un dmr di halo ce, quindi non può esserci nella nuova campagna. per le ambientazioni, ci sono le foto che lo dimostrano, i trailer che dimostrano tutto il resto. per gli elite rossi, sono i maggiori di halo ce probabilmente, non possono aggiungere nuove cose, altrimenti non sarebbe un remaster. per quelli che intendi tipo i colori degli ultra, scommetto quello che vuoi che sono gli stealth elite... poi magari mi sbaglio ;) comunque sarei curioso di vederle, tanto ho già capito che se prendo battlefield 3 non ce la faccio prima di natale a prendere pure questo... quindi mi rovinerei la sorpresa lo stesso. gli elite maggiori comunque in halo reach ci sono, soltanto che hanno un elmetto diverso dagli altri, non credere a chi ti dice che quelli rossi (arancioni) di halo reach siano un altro grado, sono veri e propri elite maggiori.Yubbo 19:21, lug 1, 2011 (UTC) edit: multigiocatore di questo remaster e campagna sono due cose completamente diverse, nel caso non fosse abbastanza chiaro. il multiplayer è HALO REACH, il single player-campagna è HALO CE ANNIVERSARY. ci sarà anche una mappa sparatoria per HALO REACH completamente nuova, introdotta col gioco, confermata da 343 industries.Yubbo 19:22, lug 1, 2011 (UTC) Beh Yubbo tecnicamente quello che dici tu è giusto ma se guardi il trailer di Halo CE ann. puoi vedere tranquillamente che durante la campagna , per la precisione quando si vede john 117 scendere dal pelican si può vedere benissimo che impugna il MA37 ICWS isieme a tutti i soldati , poi ancora più avanti per terra si possono vedere dei ripetitori al plasma ed è sicuramente la campagna perchè è la missione il silent cartographer e tutto in torno ci sono grunt,elite e se non ho visto male anche dei jackal. Poi sempre nel trailer ufficiale puoi vedere lo stesso warthog di halo reach , e c'è anche il gauss che ,anche se è comparso in halo 2 in poi , c'è anche lì; in più si nota benissimo che quando nel trailer iniziano a far vedere la truth e reconciliation ci sono degli elite con in mano il fucile a concussione... Comunque io mi sono informato bene, ho visto su alcuni forum , ho letto delle cose su halopedia en. , e ho anche letto qualcosa su un sito dove 343 ha rilasciato un intervista , alla fine cio' che c'è scritto è che il motore grafico è propio quello di halo reach ciò significa che per essere tale non si possono ricreare il vecchio MA5 di halo CE originale o il vecchio modello di fucile da battaglia , il gamplay è lo stesso ma questo non signfica che si trovano le armi "vecchie" restilizzate , ma la maggior parte (se non tutte) le armi sono praticamente quelle di reach senza alcuna modifica , l' unica cosa "restilizzata" da zero sarà lo scenario , alcuni nemici (tipo i flood che in reach non c'erano) e alcuni nemici saranno probabilmente eliminati non essendo presenti nel gamplay originale (tipo gli esploratori) ma ribadisco che le armi sono quelle di reach che semplicemente "sostituiscono" quelle del vecchio halo CE . Carter-A258 14:03, lug 4, 2011 (UTC) aspetta, facci caso, il fucile d'assalto usa solo come modello quello di halo reach! in realtà il caricatore è da 60 colpi, si vede in più scene. mi aspetto che facciano la stessa cosa con la pistola al plasma etc, del resto han fatto così anche con la pistola unsc e con la pistola ad aghi. Il ripetitore al plasma non l'ho visto! cercherò meglio, ma magari è solo sostuituito dal fucile al plasma durante tutta la campagna. una cosa non mi spiego, per questo secondo me quelli dei forum e così via sbagliano: se loro stessi a 343 industries hanno detto nel trailer che il gameplay sarà quello di combat evolved, perchè dovrebbero esserci armi che in combat evolved non sono esistite? se si può passare da un momento all'altro da "reach-anniversary grafica" a "combat evolved grafica", dovremmo vedere il vecchio modello grafico cosa ci propone in confronto al nuovo; non è così? in tal caso entriamo in contraddizione, dovrebbero praticamente creare i modelli poligonali delle vecchie armi, ma senza dettagli etc, la cosa non avrebbe alcun senso. Alternativamente, non esiste questo famigerato bottone per passare dal vecchio al nuovo motore grafico, a quel punto il problema non si pone nemmeno, e a quel punto sosterrei io stesso la vostra idea. dobbiamo vedere, se il bottone per il cambio grafica c'è, non vedo perchè dovrebbero esserci armi che non sono esistite nel 2001.Yubbo 14:27, lug 4, 2011 (UTC) guarda il fucile a concussione proprio non lo vedo da nessuna parte... ho visto un fucile al plasma classico in mano ad un elite maggiore, comunque.Yubbo 14:30, lug 4, 2011 (UTC) e non vedo neppure i ripetitori...Yubbo 14:34, lug 4, 2011 (UTC) Mah non credo... penso che più semplicemente quando si giocherà con la grafica di anniversary e si sta impugnando il DMR o il nuovo lanciarazzi ; e si preme il tasto per cambiare grafica , tra le mani avremmo il vecchio fucile da battaglia e il vecchio lanciarazzi... quello che dici tu è vero , visto che quando si preme il bottone si dovrebbero vedere i cambiamenti tra il vecchio gioco è questo nuovo senza però alcun cambiamento ; il fatto è che però non possono nè creare nuovi modelli poligonali per le armi (quindi partire da quelle veccchie di CE e restilizzarle) nè però modificare i vecchi modelli poligonali e crearne di nuovi (brutti) del DMR e le armi di reach ... un esempio è propio quello che dici tu : il MA37ICWS ora ha 60 colpi ma il fucile e per l'appunto lo stesso di reach , con la rosa di fuoco particolare (che quando si spara a lungo mostra bene l'apertura sull'HUD) e tutte le sue caratteristiche "esterne" mentre però quelle "interne" sono state modificate e di fatto ha 60 colpi come il vecchio fucile e la potenza di fuoco è leggermente aumentata proprio come il vecchio fucile. Poi se vai su you tube e vedi l'intervista sottotitolata a un certo punto uno della 343 dice propio che è "tornata" la vecchia pistola M6 in quanto il modello poligonale è quello di reach ma come si vede bene nei filmati i la potenza torna quella di halo CE ed infatti con 3 colpi (come dice quello di 343) si può uccidere chiunque si abbia a tiro (cosa che non accadeva in reach) . Quindi alla fine pur impugnando armi esteticamente diverse dalla grafica originale avremmo la stessa potenza di fuoco e le stesse caratteristiche ; anche se quando premeremmo il tasto della grafica il fucile si trasformerà dal MA37-ICWS al MA5B e così via. PS: scusa io ho fatto mente locola con le immagini che ho visto ( e lì ci sono il ripetitore il fucile a concussione) mentre nei video no ... Carter-A258 07:19, lug 6, 2011 (UTC) ok, comunque il fucile da battaglia in halo ce non esisteva, è per questo che dico che è impossibile/improbabile che nella campagna ci sia il dmr; penso ci sia la più classica pistola-arma di distruzione di massaYubbo 10:48, lug 6, 2011 (UTC) tanto per cambiare, avevo ragione io: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l2ViiG7Y0-4 Per chi non riuscisse a comprendere l'inglese, lo speaker dice più e più volte che il gioco funziona esattamente come quello di dieci anni fa, è pensato come un regalo ai fan, come un gioco che è una specie di sommario dello sviluppo grafico degli ultimi 10 anni. Se notate, ci sono alcuni errori grossolani, ad esempio durante il caricamento del Ma5B, il caricatore rimane a mezz'aria, senza entrare dentro interamente, in più c'è una specie di sovrapposizione tra l'effetto che le granate fanno sulla sabbia: se vedete bene c'è sia l'animazione di dieci anni fa, sia quella di "oggi". Inutile dire che così com'è, decisamente più di 30-40 euro non li vale, c'è molto e anche troppo da migliorare solo dal punto di vista grafico e di animazione... riferirsi al mio blog post nominato "modding" per avere un idea ;)Yubbo 20:12, lug 22, 2011 (UTC) la stessa cosa per le esplosioni missà che si applica a tantissimi altri effetti grafici di quel tipo: anche le ruote che sollevano l'acqua sono fatte maluccio (oddio, forse anche meglio che in halo reach!), è chiarissimo che usano lo stesso modello di animazione anche sul motore nuovo, mentre (credo) le texture (ovvero il colore) cambiano.Yubbo 20:14, lug 22, 2011 (UTC) ultimo (per ora) commento: il riflesso sull'acqua è completamente nuovo, invece: in halo reach non compare mai così! O.O è talmente bello che sembra quasi l'acqua in crysis 2 (e quel gioco accede alle librerie directx11 e quindi ha molte più possibilità...). Tutto sommato qualcosa di realmente eccezionale c'è... io lo compro di sicuro...Yubbo 20:16, lug 22, 2011 (UTC) LOL appena finisco un commento ne ho un altro da fare xD anche gli effetti sonori sono completamente nuovi: fucile d'assalto, pistola e cannone del warthog non sono mai stati così, ne in CE ne in Reach. Peraltro suonano anche discretamente bene!Yubbo 20:18, lug 22, 2011 (UTC) Speriamo... di certo lo comprerò ; ) (anche se per il momento ho il portafoglio un po' sgonfio xD) - Halopedia fan 20:21, lug 22, 2011 (UTC) io grazie alla nonnina l'ho appena riempito come si deve :D penso che me li farò bastare ed avanzare sia per questo che per battlefield 3, e chissà, magari anche per gears of war 3.Yubbo 21:18, lug 22, 2011 (UTC) Il video qua sopra presenta la stessa beta del E3 ergo non definitiva. Terminale http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lMAzhWmFiRo&feature=player_embedded in play 21:46, lug 22, 2011 (UTC) attenti che il video spoilera... è credo il primo terminale segreto di halo anniversary. comunque non capisco se la grafica sia di halo anniversary o se sia un filmato che hanno inserito così a random nel gioco, o se addirittura sia di halo 4. comunque non capisco bene, l'audio è scarso... ho capito solo qualche parola come "but this ring" e alla fine che dice "this is how my story begins".Yubbo 17:38, lug 23, 2011 (UTC) Errore mio, è di halo 4 18:04, lug 23, 2011 (UTC) In effetti si vede Guilty Spark parlare della sua storia e degli anelli Halo. Chissà perchè sono convinto che il portale in cui entra Chief in Halo 4 sia più temporale che spaziale... A proposito, vi è mai capitato di trovare Grunt disarmati in Halo: Reach? Anche io ho capito poco del video: solo "Ma questo anello è la mia casa" e "Così è inizaiata la mia storia". - Halopedia fan 20:04, lug 23, 2011 (UTC) bhe ma un portale spaziale è per forza di cose temporale: lo spazio tempo continua ad evolversi metre voi viaggiate, perchè nell'universo c'è una velocità massima finita (e non infinita) a cui possono viaggiare le cose. Non a caso il viaggio oltre la velocità della luce è una sorta di ritorno indietro nel tempo, perchè ti muovi oltre la velocità massima a cui l'universo (TEORICAMENTE! anche se come l'ho scritto non è proprio corretto) si può muovere. infatti probabilmente i viaggi con lo shaw fujikawa sono viaggi ben oltre la velocità della luce, dato che in 3 settimane TERRESTRI si passa da reach alla terra. La distanza a cui si trova reach è talmente alta che potrebbe volerci moltissimo tempo di più viaggiando "underluce", sempre che le astronavi riescano a raggiungere velocità simili (che oggi a fatica quasi si raggiungono con gli acceleratori di particelle, che sono costituite da masse ridottissime e quindi facilmente accelerabili). comunque sia non so più cosa pensare sul cortale di halo 3, non abbiamo nemmeno prove UFFICIOSE che dimostrino che l'arca è andata distrutta con halo... bho non so che pensare. PS: nessuno commenta il mio post sulla discussione di halo 4? :'(Yubbo 22:21, lug 23, 2011 (UTC) Teoria impossibile (e relativa vaccata 343 ind): che mc abbia viaggiato nel tempo? pensateci bene, è stato colpiro dai "fumi di scarico" del portale, mai visto "primo conatto"? li l'onda li protegge. Mai vista la 9a stagione di stargate? vala che blocca un pezzo del supergate viene catapultata nell'altra galassia. 22:36, lug 23, 2011 (UTC) un dettaglio notevole, che avrebbe potuto fare da prova tempo prima dell'annuncio ufficiale: il cannone dello scorpion in halo reach ha una piccola torrettina sulla destra, è inevitabilmente la canna della mitragliatrice dello scorpion di Halo: Combat Evolved, dato che poteva essere utilizzata dal guidatore ed era posta proprio sulla destra. Ci stavano pensando già almeno dallo sviluppo di halo: reach che dovesse essere fatto il remake con grafica di halo: reach.Yubbo 17:20, lug 30, 2011 (UTC) Ho notato una cosa: in futuro avevo in mente di cambiare la regola per le citazioni, ed inserire quelle sotto la prima immagine in alto a destra (cosicché vengano affiancate), sempre che nel manuale degli stili non ho già scritto che si deve fare così; comunque, siccome la citazione che abbiamo riportato è molto lunga, credo che lasceremo questa pagina come eccezione. On topic: il fucile d'assalto è stato ridisegnato, è molto più simile a quello di Halo ce, non eredita più il disegno di halo reach. é cambiato anche il font con cui vengono segnati i colpi di riserva, hanno tolto il classico font in cristalli liquidi, ma magari non è definitivo. in pratica nessun trailer fa vedere come sarà il gioco xDYubbo 16:19, ago 4, 2011 (UTC) Scusate ragazzi ma ho notato che nell'ultimo video trailer ( quello del PAX della halo fest ) il livello 343 guilty spark non sembra avere la grafica come quella mostrata nei trailer precedenti come ad esempio il videocommentario di 343 o il livello silent cartographer ... in più l'arma che impugna MC non è il MA37-ICWS di halo reach , ma un restyling fatto male del fucile di halo CE ... in più la grafica " da sparo " ( cioè quando la rosa di mira si apre pian piano mentre si spara ) che era in halo reach non c'è , infatti la "grafica da sparo" fa vedere l'hud immobile e la tacca di mira virtuale è quella di halo CE e non halo reach ... Mica quella è la grafica definitiva ( l'armatura di MC fa pena ) ??? Perchè sennò il gioco fa pena , tanto vale giocare ad halo CE su pc ... Carter-A258 10:30, ago 28, 2011 (UTC) A me invece sembra un bel remake, la grafica nn fa affatto pena! Anzi è uguale a quella di Reach ed è tremendamente spettacolare!!! E' la corazza di MC che fa pena, quello è vero, infatti rovina un pò il gioco. Per quanto riguarda i rumori delle armi sono migliorati e restilizzati rendendli più reali, è una figata! Però forse c'è sempre qualche difetto che rovina l'atmosfera di gioco perchè probabilmente non è stato tutto completamente aggiustato, come quella che hai detto tu Carter. Arby57 11:03, ago 28, 2011 (UTC) la grafica fa pena? mio dio, quando la gente non sa proprio apprezzare una cosa... e poi abbiamo milioni di persone che giocano a call of duty ritenendolo un gioco eccellente... chiariamo una cosa: il gioco è uno di 10 anni fa, non è che possono inventarsi su quel motore di gioco cose come l'hud mobile o altro. l'armatura di master chief è splendida, è venuta ancora meglio di quanto potesse venire, non so se avete notato che il casco riflette in tempo reale e quella è ancora BETA, quindi si, non è lo stadio definitivo ma non aspettatevi molto di diverso. poi che cosa vuol dire "giocare ad halo ce" su pc? con la grafica a 1600 punti, quando questo può girare con qualità ben migliore a 1920x1080p? oltretutto non so se vi siete accorti che tutti gli effetti video come scintille, esplosioni, luci, bocche di fuoco, sonoro e particelle varie, sono completamente nuovi, non riciclati da reach; in meno di un anno hanno rivoluzionato il gioco. Non aspettatevi il MA37 su Halo: CE visto che in quel gioco NON ESISTE. Se ci fosse stata la gente che c'era qui un anno fa si sarebbero lamentati della presenza del MA37 già nella alpha perchè avrebbero detto che era una "contraddizione alla halo", ma sapete com'è, fare andare d'accordo la gente è impossibile, soprattutto quando si tratta del lavoro che ha tenuto occupate per almeno un anno centinaia di persone che probabilmente in fatto di sviluppo di videogame, gameplay e quanto altro ne sanno più di voi. La grafica comunque è la stessa, solamente molto ben upgradata (tanto per cominciare basti vedere che non renderizzava oltre una certa distanza halo: CE vecchio, mentre ora nella palude si ha l'orizzonte infinito). Poi che cavolo, siete pure sordi? hanno detto in ogni trailer, ALMENO 40 VOLTE a video, che il gameplay sarebbe stato IDENTICO, e ripeto, IDENTICO, IDENTICO, IDENTICO, IDENTICO, e se ancora non avete capito, ve lo ripeto ancora, IDENTICO a quello di 10 anni fa. Mettere l'hud mobile di Reach non avrebbe reso il gameplay, ancora una volta, IDENTICO a quello di 10 anni fa. La gente in giro per facebook si lamenta di Reach (a gravissimo torto, peraltro, senza argomentare nulla perchè semplicemente non si sanno accontentare di nulla, e si inventano anche che il gameplay non è stato pensato con entusiasmo... quando sin dal 2009 la faccia di tutti gli sviluppatori mostrava felicità da tutti i pori), perchè non ha un gameplay divertente etc... cosa che io non condivido affatto. Ma se c'era un gioco che a suo tempo era unico, perchè ti lasciava da solo a combattere orde di alieni, facendoti sentire un vero eroe, era proprio questo gioco, HALO: CE, non un gioco che dev'essere Halo Reach su Halo CE. Questa è la scelta migliore che si potesse fare a 343 industries, rigiocatevi questo titolo (sempre che mai l'abbiate avuto) su 360, con texture migliorate e capacità video della nuova console: non fa acqua da nessuna parte, forse soltanto i controlli sono un pelo errati, ma il gioco è impeccabile, non fa una piega ed è dannatamente spaventoso, cosa che Halo ha smesso di essere da Halo 2 in poi. E comunque i controlli sono stati corretti per essere più adatti al nuovo controller, tanto per dirla tutta. Questo è il titolo che cercavo, halo: CE nel lontano 2003-2004 aveva una grafuca impeccabile nonostante la sua età di 2-3 anni pieni, vederlo con una grafica così nuova è come vedere un videogioco che non è mai morto, semplicemente che si è dato una rasata, si è fatto un lifting e si è messo una bella giacca. Per quanto riguarda l'armatura, l'ho già detto, è assolutamente perfetta, come dovrebbe essere. O forse preferivate quella della alpha, con l'elmetto sbagliato e sproporzionato, che faceva sembrare master chief gay? scegliete voi... magari vi aspettavate l'armatura di noble six, o già che ci siamo la Mark VI in halo CE. L'unica cosa che mi sta scomoda di questa armatura è che sembra che impugna le armi storte, ma daltronde la prospettiva è quella di 10 anni fa e probabilmente devono ancora correggere qualcosa, visto che sembra che l'avambraccio abbia qualche elemento che deriva dalla variante V/B--Yubbo 13:59, ago 28, 2011 (UTC) notare che: HUD ha un nuovo disegno, gli indicatori sono più nitidi e l'indicatore dello scudo ha un disegno leggermente diverso; il rilevatore è diverso, al momento è sul disegno di quello di Reach. Yubbo 14:04, ago 28, 2011 (UTC) ultimo appunto:l'unica cosa che rimane sbagliata è l'inserimento del caricatore, credo vada ancora corretto, rimane palesemente a mezz'aria.Yubbo 14:05, ago 28, 2011 (UTC) anzi, tanto per cambiare hanno detto che supporta il Full 3D... eh già, adesso non inventatevi di farlo passare sul vostro halo pc...Yubbo 14:07, ago 28, 2011 (UTC) Ci saranno gli odst? ho visto un immagine che mostrava un odst Arby57 14:50, ago 29, 2011 (UTC) Sì, ma solo nella mappa sparatoria "Installazione 04" dove si combatterà contro tutti i covenant visti in "Halo: Reach" supportati da marines e ODST - Halopedia fan 16:07, ago 29, 2011 (UTC) Ehi qualcuno sa perchè nel video del silent cartographer si vede il MA37-ICWS , la rosa di fuoco mobile di halo reach e la magnum di halo reach , mentre nel video di 343 c'è il vecchio fucile d'assalto , la rosa ferma ed infine la vecchia magnum solo restilizzata ( come il fucile ) ?? Si tratta di un fatto di modifiche nel tempo o altro ? Se è così allora qual'è la più recente : quella con il silent o quella in 343 ? Carter-A258 16:31, ago 29, 2011 (UTC) 343 è il build più recente e probabilmente il più vicino al definitivo. la rosa molto probabilmente sarà fissa per non cambiare il gameplay.Yubbo 17:12, ago 29, 2011 (UTC) si, anche io penso che non ci sarà nessuna edizione limited. del resto, per halo 3 odst è stato identico: la "limited", per modo di dire, era la versione col controller colorato a tema di halo. credo sarà lo stesso.Yubbo 12:29, set 1, 2011 (UTC) Ma nella mappa installazione 04 di sparatoria sarà presente il cannone a uomo o sbaglio? Arby57 15:12, set 9, 2011 (UTC) non ne ho idea, a dire il vero non lo ricordo proprio il cannone a uomo...Yubbo 16:45, set 9, 2011 (UTC) Secondo me questo gioco sarà sicuramente bello ma sopprattutto la sparatoria e il multiplayer spero che ci sia anche la modallità invasion qualcuno sa rispondermi Arbiter 2 dubito fortemente che ci sarà invasion... l'unica mappa possibile è timberland... comunque con fucina si può tranquillamente creare una partita di invasion su ogni mappa... :)Yubbo 20:06, set 9, 2011 (UTC) la voce di wikipedia italiana su questo gioco è scandalosa -.-' è sbagliata tutta dalla prima all'ultima riga... dovrei ricorreggere tutto ma ho corretto soltanto alcune cose gravi... mi chiedo chi sia quella specie di fanboy che l'ha scritta, è la voce più faziosa e incorretta che io abbia mai visto su wikipedia.Yubbo 11:26, set 10, 2011 (UTC) Ah Yubbo, ma tu sei su wikipedia? no, al massimo faccio modifiche anonime ;)Yubbo 13:47, set 11, 2011 (UTC) Ragazzi , finalmente dopo tanto tempo è ufficiale : Halo CE Anniversary può essere pre-ordinato in qualsiasi negozio che accetta gli ordini !!! Per chi non lo sapesse infatti prima Halo CEA non era prenotabile, ora si !!! Io corro subito al Gamestop XD !!!! Carter-A258 09:22, set 12, 2011 (UTC) anche a me ha detto il gamestop che era prenotabile, ma se lo prenoto voglio anche avere la possibilità di riceverne i bonus.. non so se loro ne siano al corrente.Yubbo 20:03, set 12, 2011 (UTC) La pillar of autumn è un vero spettacolo! devo ammetterlo! chissà come sarà il livello truth and rech, non vedo l'ora di vederlo! Arby57 20:19, set 17, 2011 (UTC) bella anche la mappa a capofitto il restyling è fichissimo !!! finalmente si vedono i flood! davvero bella la autumn! complimenti a tutta la 343 industries e la saber interactive! Arby57 16:44, ott 19, 2011 (UTC) Sono molto più che soddisfatto per come sta uscendo il videogame. L'ultimo video mi ha definitivamente convinto a comprarlo. graficamente, se la beta di BF3 è come il gioco definitivo, questo è probabilmente il titolo con i più alti standard grafici mai visto su console, forse superato solo dai due crysis (di cui il primo, è uscito postumo al secondo, questo 4 ottobre è divenuto scaricabile su xbox live ad appena 20 euro). La funzione in 3d poi lo rende superiore, l'unico gioco che attualmente mi risulta essere in 3d è red faction armaggedon... direi che i complimenti a 343 industries sono più che dovuti--Yubbo 08:50, ott 22, 2011 (UTC) -5 evvai non vedo l'oraaaaa xD Si, meno 5!! - Halopedia fan 17:50, nov 10, 2011 (UTC) Ragazzi se è per questo queste due setteimane ero così in estasi che appena andavo a casa dei miei amici per studiare non facevo altro che parlare di halo ... sono partito dai predecessori fino alla guerra tra umani e covenant , ho nominato ogni singola arma, specie covenant , veicolo e personaggio del gioco tanto che sono accadute due cose : i miei amici probabilmente da che non sapevano nemmeno chi fosse MC adesso ne sanno + di me e poi che ... sono diventati "adepti" del gioco e sono più estasiati di me che esca halo CEA che penso che a questo punto sarebbero capaci di comprare Halo 3 - ODST - Wars e Reach e di giocarli in meno di un giorno solo ... XD Carter-A258 18:54, nov 10, 2011 (UTC) sono indeciso tra skyrim e questo videogame. opto per questo per mancanza fondi xDYubbo 22:44, nov 10, 2011 (UTC) -4 xD P.S. ma voi vedete il mio nome, l'ora e il giorno quando commento? No, hai provato a mettere la firma? - Halopedia fan 17:29, nov 11, 2011 (UTC) ProvoSpartan 117 & Thel 'Vadamee 19:28, nov 11, 2011 (UTC) si funziona bene!! :DSpartan 117 & Thel 'Vadamee 19:28, nov 11, 2011 (UTC) -3!!! Spartan 117 & Thel 'Vadamee 17:18, nov 12, 2011 (UTC) XD Yubbo guardacaso proprio ieri sono andato con un mio amico a prendere skyrim da gamestop ... devo dire che il genere mi piace molto (infatti ho il predecessore di questo skyrim e tutti i fable) ma devo ammettere che questa volta non mia ha colpito molto il gioco ... evitando di rovinarti l'inizio dico solo che per quanto riguarda la grafica ( che è molto migliorata) non ho visto questo cambiamento "epico" che mi aspettavo ... In ogni caso dico solo che tra halo CEA e questo skyrim , anche se non mi "mancano i fondi XD" , io opto per halo . P.S. : - 3 !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! EVVAI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Carter-A258 18:13, nov 12, 2011 (UTC) voci abbastanza diffuse confermano la rottura del day one...Yubbo 18:18, nov 13, 2011 (UTC) tra 1 ora e 53 minuti sarà il 15 Novembreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee siiiiiii ma io lo prendo il pomeriggio tardi ç.ç ho già i soldi pronti xD comunque da me gamestop ha negato la rottura del day one... io vado a prenderlo o domani mattina, o dopodomani mattina.Yubbo 23:50, nov 14, 2011 (UTC) ci sto giocando ora: unico difetto, il doppiaggio, alcune voci sono ridoppiate da 0, altre sono riciclate. un peccato... comunque è molto bello.Yubbo 10:44, nov 15, 2011 (UTC) propongo una regola: per l'antispoiler, evitiamo di pubblicare posizioni di terminali e cose varie per almeno altri tre giorni, fino a domenica ;) ovviamente potete già scrivervi gli articoli a parte, sul vostro pc, e postarli dopoYubbo 10:50, nov 15, 2011 (UTC) ahahaha ma ho già trovato un easter egg pazzesco! xDYubbo 13:27, nov 15, 2011 (UTC) hahaha grande XD e sarebbe? Spartan 117 & Thel 'Vadamee 14:01, nov 15, 2011 (UTC) *SPOILER* +SPOILER+ +SPOILER+ così non potete dire che non ho segnato gli spoiler xD comunque è un cartello con dentro una trollface, un manifesto di "defy the covenant" che c'è anche su halopedia spagnola, un'oca che fa le uova d'oro, il finale leggendario di Halo 3 e anche altro mi sembra...Yubbo 14:15, nov 15, 2011 (UTC) *SPOILER* +SPOILER+ +SPOILER+ hahaha bello xD io tra 30 minuti vado non sto + nella pelle PS: ma tu vai ogni giorno all' universitàSpartan 117 & Thel 'Vadamee 15:27, nov 15, 2011 (UTC) Io dovrò aspettare fino a Natale per averlo... - Halopedia fan 17:42, nov 15, 2011 (UTC) ragazzi il multigiocatore è una pena... lagga di qualcosa come 5 secondi in alcune partite... se dovevano rilasciare un gioco così incompleto (sono già uscite BEN DUE patch da 6 e da 9 megabyte), me lo compravo tra un mese.... Yubbo 21:05, nov 19, 2011 (UTC) Io l' ho provato ieri per la prima volta e anche a me laggava, anche se non tantissimo, ma ovviamente il gioco non è fluido come halo reach e halo 3. E ora che mi è finito l' abbonamento gold mi tocca usare quello che c'era dentro al gioco dato che prima che me lo rifaccio passeranno mesi e mesi... che tristezza... PS: voi mi consigliereste di comprare quello online? io non ci terrei dato che è difficilissimo disdire il contratto, ma i prezzi sono + convenienti... Io preferirei di noSpartan 117 & Thel 'Vadamee 21:18, nov 19, 2011 (UTC) io ho sempre usato le prepagate anche perchè mi dicono che conviene per la storia dell'autorinnovamento che per bloccarlo è un dilemma...Yubbo 23:16, nov 19, 2011 (UTC) antispoiler direi che si può considerare terminato ;) potete pubblicare quello che volete sul gioco!Yubbo 11:12, nov 20, 2011 (UTC) ma c'è l'assassinio in cea? e in halo 4 lo metteranno?Jizz-123 11:28, nov 20, 2011 (UTC) Si c'è ma solo nella Sparatoria perchè la campagna è come era nel 2001 e non deve cambiare. Spartan 117 & Thel 'Vadamee 13:06, nov 20, 2011 (UTC) avete notato che gli elite e i grunt di vario grado hanno armature diverse in base al grado, oltre che al colore? proprio come in halo reach Arby57 14:22, nov 20, 2011 (UTC) Si, così e molto meglio :D si, le armature sono diverse perchè sono importate da reach, cambiano solamente i colori. se vedete la scena dell'apertura della sala della sicurezza in Silent Cartographer, vedrete che lo zelota, in CE Anniversary, ha le animazioni di Reach.Yubbo 17:12, nov 20, 2011 (UTC) la cosa che nn capisco sono gli stealth, hanno la stessa armatura degli spec ops di halo reach, probabilmente gli spec ops in halo reach venivano definiti come stealth Arby57 19:34, nov 20, 2011 (UTC) ma che cosa è lo skybox? Arby57 20:30, nov 20, 2011 (UTC)